Meeting the Match Maker
by Leveragenie of 221B
Summary: Part 2 in the Match Maker Series - Follows straight on from the ending of part 1, Dean takes Cas to meet Sam


Dean stayed awake for a couple more hours after the film had finished, keeping the volume on the TV low. Just as he was about to fall asleep Cas began talking in his sleep "No, no. Stay away from me" Cas repeated in his sleep, as he began to twist and turn against Dean. "It's OK, it's OK. I'm here, I'm here" Dean said, trying to soothe the other man as he rubbed the small of his back. After a couple of minutes Cas slowly began to wake up "Wha…?" Cas asked, half asleep "Hi, it's me Dean" he said, looking down into Cas's eyes "You were having a nightmare" Dean said, honestly, placing his hand under Cas's chin "Oh…" Cas said, almost ashamed. "Would you like to talk about it?" Dean offered. "Not now" Cas replied, shaking his head. Not wanting to press the issue "How about we go to bed?" Dean suggested. Cas nodded, standing up unsteady. Dean quickly got up wrapping his arms around Cas' waist to support him.

The two of them made their way over to Cas bedroom, with Dean still holding on to Cas "There's a spare set of pyjamas in the cupboard" Cas said, grabbing his own off the bed "Thanks" Dean said, opening the cupboard "Umm…?" he said, uncertainly "There's a bathroom just through there" Cas said, pointing to the door to his left "Thanks" Dean said, grabbing the pyjamas and heading into the bathroom. When he came back out again Cas was already lying in the bed. Dean moved over to the bed slightly hesitant "You know it's just creepy if you just stand there, right?" Cas asked, moving the covers so Dean could get in.

Dean got into the bed next to Cas, only slightly surprised when the other man moved closer to him "Good night" Dean said, kissing Cas softly.

The next morning Cas and Dean were sat in the former's kitchen eating breakfast, discussing what they were going to do for the rest of the day. "Would you like to meet my brother?" Dean suggested "Seeing as though he was the one who put me on that dating website" he said, smiling "I'd love to" Cas said, taking a bite of his toast.

Once they finished, they walked back into the city centre to find Dean's car "Baby! You're OK!" Dean exclaimed, letting go of Cas' hand as re rushed over to the Impala, causing the other man, and onlookers to laugh "Really?" Cas asked, half concerned and amused as he joined Dean by the car "Yes. Cas this is Baby, Baby, Cas" Dean said, completely seriously as he introduced Cas to his car "I'm competing with a car" Cas said to himself in disbelief as he got in. Dean just laughed, as he got in the other side, putting the Bon Jovi tape in. The two of them smiled, recognising the opening to 'It's My Life". Dean was taken aback when Cas began to sing along, hitting each of the notes perfectly.

The rest of the journey continued like that, with Dean listening in awe as Cas sang "We're here" Dean said, as he pulled up outside the apartment building where he lived with his brother, wishing he didn't have to stop listening to Cas sing. "Ready?" Dean asked, kissing Cas "Hmm, hmm" the other man murmured as he slowly pulled away. After a few moments of sitting in the impala kissing the two of them went inside.

"Sam, if you're in that kitchen reading I swear to someone" Dean called as he shut the front door "Guess again" Sam said, standing at the other end of the hallway with just a towel around his waist, causing Cas' jaw to drop "Dean, you could have warned me that we had company" Sam said, crossing his arms against his chest "Sorry, must have slipped my mind" Dean said with a smirk "Cas this is my brother, Sam" Dean said, gesturing up the stairs "Sam, this is Cas, from the dating website you set me up on" he continued. "I'll be out in a minute" Sam said, heading over to his bedroom. "More like an hour by the time he grooms that mane of his" Dean whispered in Cas' ear, making the other man laugh as Dean led him to the kitchen, which was covered in Sam's law books.

"Those are Sam's" Dean explained as he put the kettle on. The first thing Sam had done when he got back from England was to buy them a kettle, insisting that he had seen the light, and that tea shouldn't be microwaved. And after one cup, Dean had to agree with him. "Coffee or tea" he offered, taking a couple of teabags out for him and Sam "Uh, tea, milk one sugar, please" Cas said, "Sure thing" Dean replied, making the drinks.

Sam walked back in just as Dean was handing Cas his drink "Hiya, sorry about before" Sam apologised, grabbing his drink "That's alright" Cas said. "No, Sam" Dean said, seeing his brother reach for one of his books "Take the day off, please. Do something else, anything, hells spend the day with Cas and I" Dean said, waving his free arm in the air. "Fine, fine" Sam said, in defeat, putting the book down.

The three of them finished their tea, with Sam watching the interactions between Cas and Dean, who considering had only met the previous day already seemed impossibly close "So, how was yesterday?" Sam asked, looking between the two "And please, spare me any part which will want to make me gauge my eyes out" Sam said. "I don't know where he gets his dirty mind from" Dean said, turning to face Cas, with a small smirk "And it went, great" Dean said, turning to face Sam.

"Yes" Cas agreed, grabbing Dean's hand under the table, causing Dean to smile "You two better just be holding hands under there" Sam said, pointing back and forth between the two "Yes" Dean, replied, pulling their hands up to prove it. "Fair enough" Sam replied, draining the last of his tea.

"What shall we do today then?" Cas asked, as he finished off his tea as well "Well, Sam is not studying" Dean said "And Dean is not allowed within a mile of Bobby's scrapyard" Sam finished. "Fair is fair, Dean" he said, noticing the look on his brother's face "Fine, fine" Dean said "I suppose we could just show Cas around Lawrence" Sam said, with a shrug "I'd like that" Cas said. "Great" Dean said "Just let me go and get changed quickly, and we'll head out" he said, heading towards his bedroom as the other two nodded their agreement.

By the time Dean came back out Sam and Cas were talking away like old school friends "Did he really?" Cas asked, sceptical as Dean walked towards him "Sam, what have you been telling Cas" he asked, half sternly "Only about the time you walked into a midwifery class instead of engineering" Sam said, holding up his empty cup. Dean just shook his head, knowing he should have saw it coming "Enough of the embarrassing moments of my life, can we please go?" Dean asked "Sure" Sam said, grabbing his shoes, as Dean and Cas headed towards the door.

The three of them wandered around Lawrence for a few hours, with Dean and Cas having to drag Sam away when he stopped in front of the Library "Sam, it's Sunday, the Library's closed" Cas said, letting go of the other man's arms "He'd live there if he could" Dean said. "It's true, I would" Sam agreed, heading away from the library.

They walked around a bit longer, stopping for lunch in Dean and Sam's favourite burger joint "Did I mention I'm vegetarian?" Cas asked as they walked in "No, but I know they do a few vegetarian options here" Dean replied heading for his favourite table. Sam sat on the opposite side, while Cas sat down next to Dean, grabbing the menu and looking through the vegetarian options "Ready to order?" the waitress asked, as she came up to their table "Yeah, could we get one large bacon burger, one large cheese burger, please" Dean said ordering for him and Sam "And for you?" she asked Cas, as he closed the menu "Could I have a large bowl of macaroni-cheese, please" he asked "Sure" she replied writing down the order "And could we have three large diet cokes as well, please" Sam said, just as the waitress was about to walk away. "Certainly" she said, before heading towards the kitchens

"So, how long have you been a vegetarian then?" Sam asked curious "Since I was a child, it was one of the few things I agreed with my father on" Cas explained as their drinks were bought out. Not missing the sad tone in his voice, Dean gave Cas a comforting squeeze on the top of his thigh "Ah" Sam said, noting the tone at the mention of Cas' family.

After that the three of them talked and laughed through their meal, avoiding the topics of their past, sometimes some things are better left unsaid.


End file.
